


utter my love when it counted

by raedear



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Canon Compliant, Dancing, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Multi fic work, Other, do not copy to another site, multiple AUs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22631812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raedear/pseuds/raedear
Summary: I have lots of tiny aus that I want to share but don't want to clog ao3 with, so I'm dropping them all in here, like some mental box of chocolates.Please see individual chapters for ratings/warnings, but I'll add particularly important tags as I go.Current chapter: Viktor's soft, and takes care of Yuuri when he needs him to
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 37
Kudos: 61





	1. here you come again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soft Sunday morning love

It was the sound of Viktor singing that woke Yuuri, slipping sweetly into his dreams so he woke with a smile on his face. He hadn't always sung, only tiny little refrains in the shower or in the car when the radio was too tempting. The more settled Yuuri got in Saint Petersburg though, the more Viktor opened up. He had started to recognise the shape of Viktor's anxiety in the spaces it left behind as he relaxed. He didn't fret so constantly anymore that Yuuri was warm enough, that he was happy, that he had found his place. He had started to trust Yuuri to tell him if something was wrong, instead of constantly expecting him to be miserable. 

Yuuri loved it. 

Warm and content in bed, he stretched out as the song ended, and Viktor began to sing along with the next one. He could hear him clinking around quietly in the kitchen, and could hear the gentle tapping of Makkachin's nails on the tile floor. Usually, getting Yuuri out of bed on a warm Sunday morning was a Herculean effort. Today, staying in bed felt like a waste of time. He could quite happily wake up this way for the rest of his life.

He padded silently from the bedroom to the kitchen, and paused in the doorway. Everything he loved was there, happy and safe. Viktor had his back to him, swinging his hips slowly as he fussed with something on the cooker. Makkachin had settled under the table to sleep, her paws twitching as she dreamed. 

Yuuri couldn't contain a smile, it spread across his face with all the brightness of the sun appearing from behind the clouds. Slowly, silently, he crossed the room to Viktor, and wrapped himself around him just as he reached the chorus, joining in as he nuzzled his nose into Viktor's jaw.

'Here you come again, lookin' better than a body has a right to...' sang Yuuri, quiet in Viktor's ear. Viktor tensed in his arms, just for a second, before he relaxed beautifully, leaning back to mould himself against Yuuri. 

They sang along together as Yuuri reached past Viktor to turn the heat off, before he spun Viktor gently in his arms, catching his hand and waist in a loose waltz hold. Viktor's eyes shone, delight in the curve of his smile. The bright morning sun spilling into the kitchen seemed to make him glow, catching every shining hair on his head. 

Yuuri lead them in a slow dance, Dolly serenading them all the while. 


	2. Is that a Pringles can in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> did you ever see that tweet about the guy the police stopped because they thought he was shoplifting, but actually he just had a giant dick?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated: T  
> Warnings: cops, embarrassment, Yuuri's got a huge dick ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

It was sheer coincidence that his patrol took him past the convenience store. The owner waved frantically at him through the window as he passed, looking back over her shoulder very clearly concerned about something. He entered the store as quietly as possible, scanning the rows of shelves for anything out of the ordinary. He doubted there was anything. The owner was a harridan at the best of times, prone to pulling the police into pointless matters - like anyone under 25 entering her store - but Viktor had a duty to the public, so he went to her side right away. 

'Officer, that man is robbing me,' she hissed, glaring at the furthest corner of the store. Viktor could just make out a scruffy black mop of hair wandering around near the freezers, but the shelves around him were too tall to see him clearly.

'What makes you think that?' Viktor murmured back, keeping his eyes on the man in the corner. He walked past an open display and Viktor got a brief glimpse of his cheek, and the side of a wide pair of headphones covering his ear.

'He has something in his trousers, he's put something down there trying to hide it.' The owner sounded angrier by the second, and Viktor sighed internally. He wasn't a security guard, and the man probably just had his phone in his pocket.

The door opened behind him, but it was just Chris, flipping through his notebook as he entered. Somehow, despite being the same standard issue uniform as everyone else's, Chris managed to look just the right side of debauched at all times. The owner looked livid at the sight of him, but Viktor was coming to understand that was just her standard face.

'What's happening?' asked Chris brightly, much louder than they'd been speaking before he entered, and Viktor glanced over to see if the man had noticed them yet. He was still dottering about the aisles, but he was closer now. Viktor could almost see his face, but he was just at slightly the wrong angle.

'That man is-!' the owner began, voice rising like a boiling kettle, but Viktor cut her off.

'Possible shoplifter. We'll have a conversation with him but there's not a lot we can do while he's still in the store, if he hasn't left with anything he hasn't actually committed a crime.'

She glared at him, her tiny face wrinkled like an old apple around bright and vicious eyes. He heard Chris cough behind him in a weak attempt at covering a laugh, but before he could say anything, the man walked around the end of the aisle. He had a full basket in his hand, and looked surprised to see them standing there. Viktor mentally started cataloguing his features in case he had to write a report after all. He could redact all the 'stunning's and 'gorgeous's before he wrote it down physically. He got as far as noting the man’s clothes when his brain flicked from vague to focused. There actually was something down the man’s sweatpants. He really was about to try and shoplift something. 

Viktor raised his hand and mimed lowering headphones, looking sternly at the would-be shoplifter. Even the prettiest eyes he’d ever seen wouldn’t be enough to save him now.

Looking increasingly anxious the man slowly lowered his headphones, hanging them around his neck. Without waiting to be asked he lowered his basket to the ground, keeping his hands in plain sight. 

Viktor stepped forward, trusting Chris was still at his back. 

‘We have reason to believe you’re in the process of attempting to shoplift something. If you return it now, we can let you off with a warning.’

The man looked shocked, his eyes widening, cheeks going pale. He started shaking his head quickly, still holding his hands up. 

‘I haven’t stolen anything!’ he said around a gasp. Viktor raised an eyebrow at him silently. He continued to shake his head, his face bright with distress. 

‘Then do you care to tell me what you have down your trousers sir?’

The man looked confused for all of a second before red flooded his face so quickly Viktor was vaguely concerned for his health. 

‘That’s- that- ah. No.’ his voice was weak, and everything he tried to say splintered in his mouth. 

‘No?’ 

The man shook his head mutely, his face almost seemed to glow with the strength of his blush. 

Viktor nodded once, sharply.

‘You understand then that we have to search you?’

The man opened and closed his mouth silently, before he bit his lip and glanced at the owner who was bristling with satisfied rage next to Chris. 

‘Can- does it have to happen in front of her?’ his voice was faint, his blush fading in favour of a ghastly paleness. It wasn’t an unfair request, even if it was just prolonging the inevitable. Viktor shook his head, stepping forward to take hold of the man’s arm around his bicep. He heard Chris tell the owner to stay where she was, much to her vocal displeasure. He ignored them however in favour of leading him down the aisle again towards the corner he’d been in when Viktor arrived. Chris followed behind after a moment. 

‘My partner will ask you some questions while I search you. I will touch you over your clothes and empty your pockets. If you have anything you need to declare, like stolen or dangerous goods, now is the time to tell me.’ he kept his voice firm as he held the man’s gaze. The man’s bottom lip wobbled a little, and he made a move as if to speak, before he squeezed his eyes shut and blushed furiously again without a sound. Viktor was getting increasingly concerned for his health, it couldn’t be good having so much blood rushing to and from his head. He shook off his concern and focused on pulling a pair of gloves from the kit box on his belt instead, letting Chris’ questions wash over him, only tuning in long enough to catch the man’s name - Yuuri Katsuki. 

‘Alright Mr. Katsuki, I’m going to put my hands on you now. Again, I’ll be searching over your clothes and in your pockets. Are you sure you have nothing to declare at this time?’

Again, Yuuri’s mouth opened and closed without a sound, like whatever he wanted to say was trapped in his throat. He closed his eyes tightly once more and nodded.

Viktor began to pat him down, starting at his shoulders, working down his arms and then inwards along his chest and back, before passing down his sides. It was very clear where he had hidden something, but Viktor had to follow protocol and do a thorough search in case there was anything else on him. He had nothing in his pockets but his wallet and phone, which Viktor passed to Chris for safekeeping. 

Then there was nothing else to do but pat across his leg until Viktor reached the long round object tucked down along the inside of his left leg. 

‘Care to explain what this would be sir?’

Mr. Katsuki gave a feeble whimper, before he whispered something Viktor couldn’t quite make out.

‘Try again for me sir?’ 

Mr. Katsuki seemed to be shaking a little. He took a deep breath, and slightly louder said: ‘that’smypenis.’

Viktor blinked, and looked quickly between his hand and Mr. Katsuki’s face. He still wasn’t quite sure he had heard him correctly. 

‘One more time please?’ 

‘It’s my penis!’ cried Mr. Katsuki, before he clapped his hands over his mouth, his eyes painfully wide. 

Viktor felt a blush start to crawl warmly across his nose, and he tried his best to suppress it. He still had his hand on Mr. Katsuki’s penis. He lifted it off again with as much decorum as he could muster. It must have been a good 8 or 9 inches long, but he ruthlessly restrained himself from looking at it again for a better estimate. 

‘I see. Thank you for your cooperation, Mr. Katsuki. We’ll explain the situation to the owner of the store, but I advise perhaps shopping elsewhere today if you can.’

Yuuri looked as mortified as Viktor felt, but he lowered his hands from his face and managed a shaky smile in Viktor’s direction. Viktor felt that after getting so accidentally close to him, it didn’t hurt to refer to him by his first name, at least in his head. 

‘Th-thank you. I think I will.’ 

Viktor stepped away with a final nod, pulling his gloves off as he walked back to the front of the store as calmly as he could. A siren was going off in his head, screaming at him to go back and flirt his little heart out, but he had to be professional. He was in a position of power here, at least for a week more until he’d served out the last of his two weeks’ notice. 

The owner of the convenience store was practically vibrating behind her counter. She’d flipped the sign on the door to ‘closed’ at some point. Viktor charitably assumed she’d done so to allow them to work with a little privacy. 

He began, as confidently as he could, to explain that Yuuri was not a thief, and it was all a misunderstanding. The woman didn’t look particularly pleased, her face pinching like she’d tasted something sour. When Yuuri passed behind Viktor’s back to leave the store (which took a while longer than he expected, given he’d thought Yuuri and Chris had followed directly behind him) she gave him a truly withering glare. Viktor pushed on however, advising that no report would be made due to the lack of any kind of crime occurring, and wished her a pleasant day. 

Stepping out of the store was possibly the greatest relief of Viktor’s life. He managed to look at Chris for exactly five seconds before he had to drop his head into his hands, Chris bellowed with laughter beside him. 

‘Fuck my _life_ ,’ moaned Viktor into his palms. ‘Why did he have to be so _hot_ Chris? I could’ve coped with that if he wasn’t hot!’ Chris just wheezed, slapping at Viktor’s arm with mirth. It took him a few minutes to calm down, vague giggles leaving him as he caught his breath at last. He sniggered one final time, before he clapped a hand on Viktor’s shoulder cheerfully. 

‘It’s all good darling, I gave him your number and told him to call in a week if he wants to repeat the experience.’


	3. rest, and be thankful

'Did you know,' began Viktor softly as he gently stroked his finger down Yuuri's nose, from his forehead to the tip and back again, 'that there's a place in Scotland called the Rest and Be Thankful?'

Yuuri gave a tiny shake of his head, more focused on trying to match his strained breathing to the motion of Viktor's finger than on anything he was saying. Viktor carried on anyway, his voice as smooth and soothing as his hand. 

'It's a beautiful place, all mountains and heather. My mothers went there once, on one of their honeymoons.' He leaned down without stopping his hand, and brushed a kiss against Yuuri's hair. 'They told me the wind is cold, but when the sun shines it warms you through, and the air is crisp and fresh. It's utterly silent, and very peaceful.'

Yuuri breathed slower and deeper with every word, his shoulders relaxing to rest heavy against the warm solidity of Viktor's thighs.

'I think, sometimes, that that's how I feel with you. Peaceful and quiet, warmed through and restful.'

If Viktor had a problem with the tears now dripping slowly down Yuuri's face, pooling wet and warm on his knee, he gave no sign. Just continued to smooth the anxiety from Yuuri's skin, stroke by stroke. 

'I used to think I'd never go there, I'd never have the time or interest for somewhere so empty, so still.' He kissed Yuuri's hair again, slower this time, a heavier weight on Yuuri's brow. 'Now I think there's nothing I'd rather do in this world than just exist with you, somewhere quiet and lovely.'

Yuuri turned his head into Viktor's legs, Viktor's hand lifting only far enough to stroke his hair instead. He kept going, smoothing Yuuri's hair back over and over as Yuuri's tears dried, as his breath came back to him, as anxiety left him like an unwelcome guest; tired and drained and aching for familiar company. 

He fell asleep there, held warm and safe between the gentle pressures of Viktor's body, and the future he planned out for them, quiet and lovely.

**Author's Note:**

> Drop a kudos or comment if you liked it? I'll be adding more to this so feel free to subscribe if you want more silly bits of Victuuri love c:
> 
> Catch me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/raedear_writes) if you want to see me whinging about fics or cooing over my dog.


End file.
